


Scarlet and Magpies

by The_Shy_One



Series: Working Towards Something Bigger [1]
Category: All New X-Factor, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Exploration, Female Loki (Marvel), First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), One Shot, first fanfic for either of these characters in the 616 universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: A random meeting that results in what could be a growing friendship for Remy.





	Scarlet and Magpies

 

The low lights that the bar had gave Remy enough light to see the small crowd that had gathered in the room this night. There were several tables towards the back of the room where there were small groups playing poker. They were loud enough to know that they were there, but quiet enough to not cause a ruckus. The light also made it possible for him to go into this place without his sunglasses for a few hours. Still it wasn’t enough to hide them if anyone got close enough. For as much as they attracted those who found the dark red iris and black sclera beautiful and fascinating, it equally kept those disgusted away and curse him out for how unnatural they were.

 

Even with the chance of his eyes getting him kicked out of the bar, it was nice to freely scan the crowd without his sunglasses making everything look darker. They also attracted attention as well, just to a lesser degree than his eyes. In his mind, it was better to be given the status of being that douchebag that wore his sunglasses indoors rather than the mutant who had intruded on something meant for a good time.

 

As he made his way to the counter to get one of the stools as a seat, Remy heard some shouting coming from the back of the room where the poker games were going on. The shouting came from one table where several men were getting up, anger visible from their body language. In reply to these shouts was a low and smooth voice talking to them. However he couldn’t see who that voice belonged to, most likely being blocked by one of the angry men. He followed behind a bartender that went over to the commotion, hoping to satisfy his curiosity.

 

Standing a few feet away from the tabel, Remy found himself beside several people who had also gathered to see what would happen. The group that was playing the game consisted of men that didn’t look out of place in the bar. However the one woman vastly stood out in the group and the rest of the bar.

 

She was beautiful in the way that Hollywood actresses and Goddesses from various religions seemed to pocesse. Her raven black hair was long enough that it fell between her shoulder blades and was layered to frame her face perfectly. Her face had sharp cheekbones and lips painted with black lipstick, poised to smirk permanently. Along with that her skin on her face and neck was a shade of pale that didn’t make her look sickly. It only enhanced her natural beauty more.

 

All of this was completed with her eyes that from a distance, Remy could see were surrounded by dark makeup that made the green of her eyes stand out in the low light of the bar. They also held something that knew what she was doing at any moment. Even if it was mischievous in nature.

 

What made her stand out even more was the clothing she wore. While the makeup she wore suggested she was part of the goth crowd he had seen from the students at Xavier's school, the clothing had enough colour to distance herself from that clique. The coat had fur around around the collar and was a dark green colour with the edges lanced with a lighter green that was muted. Underneath that was a shirt with some reference that he couldn’t make out.

 

All in all, she stood out too much for Remy not to take notice or concern. While a lot happened with villains, especially when his team wasn’t concerned with taking them down without an order from Henry Snow, it didn’t mean Remy had kicked the habit from his days as an X-Men.

 

She continued to smirk as the men shouting about her cheating was trying to be pacified by the bartender.

 

“Sorry to say gentlemen, but you just didn’t have the right cards or the luck in the last several rounds, Can’t fault me for having all the luck.” Remy heard as she leaned back. At that the men grew even more restless and got even louder. He could tell that she gloating at them with the way she spoke and how wide her smirk had gotten.

 

He left the growing crowd to go back to the counter. No point in giving away that he was suspicious of her this early in the night, especially if there was the chance she was going to be kicked out of the bar. He remembered his days in New Orleans when he would trick the card players to give up all their money to try and beat him. It usually ended up him being kicked out of the bar or being banned altogether if he didn’t get out of the area quick enough.

 

He could hear the shouts as he sat himself down on one of the stools. Looking over his shoulder, Remy could see that had gotten up and was walking away from the situation. She made her way towards the counter with a sway of her hips that blatantly told that she had won everything they had and that they couldn’t do anything about it. He had to keep laughter from bubbling out of him, amused at the scene that had unfolded in front of him.

 

If he wasn’t keeping a low profile for tonight he would have tried to get her to join him to swindle the rest of the patrons in the bar. Even if he technically not supposed to such things if he didn’t want to face Lorne or Snow punishing him, it was too much fun to do. 

 

Especially when he was bored.

 

As Remy turned his attention away from the angered crowd at the poker table, he accidentally made eye contact with the mischievous woman. She had come a lot closer to him in the last few seconds and could see the colour of her eyes. They still held the same level of playfulness that he saw earlier in the crowd, but actually see how beautiful the dark shade of green of her iris hide that. It was hypnotising in a way that Remy had only experienced a few times in his life.

 

Still seeing how they lit up at his attention and how she moved towards him with the same sway to her hips that she used earlier with the group of men. This caused something in Remy to break out of the effect that her eyes had created. For a moment he internally panicked, wondering if he should try to make her go away, not worry what or who she was. Lorne, Pietro and the rest of the team would most likely tell him that it wasn’t his business or in the best interest of Sevral Industries.

 

Or see if he should see what she was up to for his own interest and moral reasons.

 

With his choice still undecided, he turned his full attention back to the bartender that had stayed behind the counter during the commotion. Getting their attention and quietly ordering his order, he waited for the mysterious woman to talk to him. It wasn’t a few seconds later that Remy felt the stool next to him shift back a bit for the woman to take her seat. It was quiet between the both of them as they waited for the other one to speak up.

 

Then as his drink was put in front of him, she spoke up with a voice that Remy was familiar with, ordering a drink for herself. The way she was using her voice was supposed to charm whoever they were talking to. It was supposed make the unsuspected victim to do whatever they asked of them. It only worked if they didn’t catch that this was happening to them.

 

Not even looking at her as she finished her order, Remy made his decision. Feeling her shift in her seat, he knew not to look at her full as she started to speak to him. “What is a man such as yourself doing here in a place like this? I doubt that there’s anyone here that could hold your attention for long.”

 

“There is one chère. Though I don’t think that I would be enough for them to use their charms on me.” He said, taking a sip of his drink. “But if they’re willing to, I might take them somewhere else.”

 

He tried to keep a smirk from spreading across his face as he saw from the corner of his eye the slight twitch of her face that was barely noticable. But to a card player like himself it was her death, for she had given something about herself to him. Never reveal what you have in your hand before the game was over was what he was taught at the Thieves Guild. 

 

But he also didn't say anything else. Remy knew that if he gave way that he saw through her ruse, she go off to find another victim and use them for the plan that she had in mind. Whatever she was trying to plan whether it was something simple as a one night stand or something bigger, Remy needed to know before it got out of hand.

 

“If you’re offering such a thing then it would be foolish of me to not take it.” She said, her voice going a bit lower. Leaning a bit closer to him and giving a soft smile, he got full view of her eyes. The various shades of green that blended together underneath the low lights made everything else irrelevant in those few moments.

 

Still it wasn’t enough to full capture him entirely. Behind those beautiful eyes was a woman planning something that didn’t settle well with Remy.

 

“Then we should go somewhere else if you’re accepting my offer.” He said with a bit of eagerness. He also threw in a charming smile of his own to convince her this was what he wanted. He didn’t need her to guess his motives between the time of leaving the bar and entering the alleyway.

 

She gave the smirk he saw earlier and paid for both of their drinks. Then quickly and quietly they left the bar, heading out into the cool night. Remy dug into his trench coat to get his sunglasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose. The woman barely glanced at this action, taking one of his hands into hers when he was done.

 

Then he lead her away from the bar. She didn’t fight him and he didn’t say anything to indicate where they were going. Despite the feeling that the other would do something to gain the upper hand in the situation, to other people who saw them walking they appeared to be a couple who had taken a walk on a pleasant night. The hand holding and the fact they stayed close to each other distracted them from the calculating looks that Remy and the woman would send each other as they passed by people. Silently they walked the sidewalk, waiting for the other to pull the first move.

 

As they approached the entrance to an alleyway, Remy used their connected hands to pull the mysterious woman into it and forced her body against the wall. She tried to yank her hand away from his, but wasn’t fast enough as he quickly pushed it above her head and grabbed for the other. 

 

In the back of his mind he was secretly glad for the gloves he wore tonight as he briefly saw what coated the walls of the alley. While he was used to dirt and grim, cities just had this thing about them that made everyone concerned for their own health.

 

For a few moments she squirmed against his grip and his body before settling down. Her green eyes burned with anger, unhappy that she was caught off guard like that. “I imagine that your promise for me was a lot different than the meaning I took it for.” She said, her voice low and dangerous. It promised a fight if he let go of her.

 

Despite the threat, Remy still found himself smirking. It had been a while since he’s done something that wouldn’t concern Sevral. “I believe a woman as smart as you could see either meaning. After all villains must make sure whoever they charm will be useful. Especially if they’re as beautiful as you.”

 

“Don’t try to charm me mortal. You don’t have the skill to go against me.” She growled out. Remy could even spot a mild eye roll as well. He chuckled for a quick moment, not stupid enough to go for any longer.

 

“And yet I was able to evade yours.” He said with a purr. She rolled her green eyes once more and then glared at him harder. She wasn’t use to people beating her like this. “Why don’t you tell me why you trying to pick up this Cajun, chère? Perhaps a name if the plan was harmless enough?”

 

With that he saw her smirk. Remy could see behind her eyes was another plan forming in her mind. Still he held her against the wall, not afraid of her just yet.

 

“I can give you a name. Though I doubt you’ll like it once you’ve heard it.” She said her voice low once more. But it promised something else if he played along with her game.

“Remy can take whatever you throw at him. Not a lot can phase him anymore after this life he’s lived.” He replied after a moment.

 

“Well hello Remy, I’m Loki.” She said, smirk growing a bit more at his reaction of letting her go. She checked around her wrists to see if there was any bruising, still looking beautiful while doing so.

 

While Remy had heard of what happened from others of what happened to Thor’s younger brother, actually seeing the God and looking the way she looked was a bit of a shock. She looked nothing like the man he remembered from before his death, looking more young and vibrant.

 

Also was a woman at the moment as well.

 

“Quite the surprise chère.” Remy managed to get out. “Though I don’t doubt that you wouldn’t have gotten me out her if you looked like you usually did.”

 

“I am attractive either way. But many of you male superheroes on Midgard don’t appreciate me as a man quite as I am now.” Loki said with a playful tone. 

 

“Oh I wouldn’t say that chère. I can imagine that I would have flirted with you either way.” He replied back, letting one of his charming smiles take over his face. “Besides I think I like you younger than when you were older. The beauty couldn’t shine threw the schemes and insanity.”

 

“Quite the charmer Remy LeBeau. But unfortunately it won’t work at the moment. I was more curious than the other thing you’re hoping for.” Loki said. He sighed slightly, exaggerating it slightly. She giggled at this, amused by his antics.

 

“And Remy was hoping for something.”

 

“Perhaps another time.” She said. With that she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before making her way towards the mouth of the alleyway. Loki stopped for a few seconds, taking time to shift from a woman to a man.

 

Looking back at him, Remy could see that not a lot changed. The facial features were more masculine and lacked something that women seemed to have. But essentially it was still Loki, no matter what.

 

“I expect a date next time we see each other chère!” Remy yelled as he turned the corner.

 

He could hear the echo of laughter as Loki walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little project. Especially since it was a one shot! But I really couldn't resist writing this since I've been really interested in Remy as a character for the past month and a half. But just imagining Remy meeting Loki was too much to pass up. (Especially since I can see the both of them working together to swindle everyone for the fun of it. Mischief and all lol.)
> 
> If they have met in comic canon, then I haven't gotten around to it yet. But if they haven't then this would be a hilarious situation to play around with. (Plus I doubt that Remy would pass up flirting with Loki as a woman. She's truly beautiful :D)
> 
> Anyway, I hope it was a lot of fun to read :D


End file.
